His Loneliness
by Seikatsuri
Summary: Je suis seul. Depuis bien trop longtemps. Quelque chose pourra-il me rendre de nouveau heureux ?


**Je sais que je dois poster le premier chapitre de "Habitudes". Mais ma bêta met du temps à répondre su Skypeuh, et celui-là, j'ai essayé de le corriger moi-même, espérant que ça passe...  
>Cet OS là faisait flipflop dans a tête en cours, et j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire. Et j'en suis fière, mais si il est court. Attention, c'est limite de l'eau de rose ce que j'ai fais, mais écrit à 4h du matin, hein... Bref, j'arrête de raconter des conneries, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !<strong>

**DISCLAIMER : Tite Kubo ! Aucune des personnage ne m'appartiens !**

* * *

><p><em>His Loneliness<em>

J'étais seul, dans mon bureau, comme à chaque fois. Renji n'aimait pas faire les rapports, et, de toute façon, ils finissaient toujours sur mon bureau, ces rapports. J'écrivais, sans relâche, mon pinceau glissant pour former chaque syllabe, par ce que c'était mon devoir, en tant que capitaine du Gotei 13. Travailler. Défendre. Protéger. Et je devais le faire chaque jour, mais j'ai été élevé de manière à ce que je sois apte au travail, prêt à servir le clan. Et je respectais tout ça.

Et puis, de toute façon, je resterais seul. J'éloigne tout le monde avec la personnalité imposée par mon clan. J'éloigne tout le monde avec mon regard «glacial», comme ils le décrivent. Mais... je suis seul depuis déjà des décennies... J'ai perdu mes parents, il y a bien longtemps. Puis j'ai retrouvé le bonheur, et une certaine joie de vivre avec Hisana, et elle est finalement partie rejoindre mes parents aussi. Depuis, je suis seul, dans n'importe quelle situation. Seul dans mon esprit, seul dans mon futon, seul dans chacune de mes actions. Et je le resterais peut-être encore longtemps, voire toujours.

Puis, Renji entrait dans le bureau, un peu essoufflé de l'entraînement des recrues, et il se posait à son habitude, sur la chaise de son bureau, pour, déjà, observer la pièce, puis boire un peu de saké en toute discrétion. Il prit ensuite un peu de ses rapports, qu'il regarda avec un air de dégoût et de mépris, avant de se mettre à travailler.

«Capitaine ?  
>_Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Renji ?<br>_Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je l'ai au plus profond de mon cœur, depuis des années, des décennies, dirais-je même.»

Je levais un sourcil, en gardant mon visage sans expression, comme d'habitude. Il est rarement dans un état troublé, et il utilise encore moins ce ton.

«Je t'écoute.  
>_Eh bien... Depuis des années... ça apparaît, puis disparaît, en moi. Mais j'ai su le garder. Le contrôler. Et j'ai su ce que c'était. Capitaine... Je...»<p>

Sans qu'il ne le sache, mon cœur battait la chamade. Rien que d'avoir le premier mot m'a fait savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je me résignais à y croire. Peut-être voulait-il dire qu'il me haïssait ? C'était peut-être une évidence. Quand je m'adressais à lui, j'étais froid. Dénudé d'expression. Comme si je me fichais de lui. Une vérité ? Non. Une évidence.

«Je... je vous _déteste_.»

Je gardais la tête haute. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse un seul mouvement montrant qu'il avait raison de me détester. Il s'approchait de moi, doucement, sans faire un geste brusque, ni même vouloir me frapper. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, il baissa de nouveau ses mains, avant de lâcher un grognement de frustration. Dans les secondes qui suivaient, je n'avais plus rien compris. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il avait pris mon visage à deux mains avant de me planter un baiser, soudain, brutal, comme si il évacuait ses émotions. Et il le faisait sûrement.

«Je vous hais. Je vous aime. Toutes ces émotions qui s'accumulent en moi. Je ne peux plus les garder secrètes.  
>_Alors je t'y autorise, Renji.»<p>

Et puis il repartait, pour prendre de nouveau possession de mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qui était passé par ma tête à ce moment là. Peut-être un sentiment au fond de moi aussi, qui est de le voir m'aimer ? Ce vice-capitaine au tempérament fougueux, combatif, ai-je seulement une raison de l'aimer ? Oui. Une. Mais cette explication s'évapora tout aussi rapidement qu'elle fut venue, puis ce qu'il demandait maintenant à aller plus loin dans ce baiser tendre et doux.

Je lui donnais l'accès à ma bouche, pour qu'il puisse rencontrer ma langue, et qu'elles puissent faire, ensemble, un ballet sensuel, enflammé, qui n'était que le début du plaisir qui allait suivre. La touchant d'abord, avec une pointe d'hésitation, puis la longeant doucement, pour finalement s'enrouler avec la mienne. Tout se bousculait, à l'intérieur de mon être, sensations, émotions, sentiments, et elles ne cessaient de s'empiler une par une, me faisant perdre raison, et me laissant prendre au jeu.

Il se retirait sans trop de précipitation, car nous étions à court de souffle. Mais il se baissait de nouveau, pour faire glisser Ginpakukazaharu de mon cou, afin de la déposer autre part, puis il libéra mes mèches de mes kenseikan, un par un, et il enleva les tekkous tout doucement, en prenant son temps. Le plaisir grandissait en moi, comme en lui. Il s'attaquait à mon cou, pour des baisers papillons, qui s'envolaient un par un, pour revenir à un autre endroit, et il retirait doucement mon haori, puis mon kosode, pour avoir entièrement accès à mon torse, qui était encore pur, tandis que le sien était orné de tatouages tribaux aux formes hypnotiques.

Moi aussi, je voulais faire quelque chose. J'approchais mes mains maintenant dénudées de mes gants de noblesse, j'enlevais avec douceur son bandeau, et je dénouais l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux de feu. Je remontais pour l'embrasser, tout en écartant les pans de son kosode à lui, montrant alors sa fierté. Nos lèvres bougent ensemble, au même rythme, et elles s'accordent parfaitement, sans aucune hésitation. Et puis, il reprend la totale dominance, rompant le baiser pour laisser glisser sa langue humide sur ma peau pâle, m'arrachant alors un petit gémissement, montrant mon plaisir, et mon désir. Il continue, et il commence à s'acharner sur mes boutons de chairs, les suçotant légèrement, passant quelques coups de langue, les titillant, et mon désir monte, de plus en plus, sans qu'il ne se stoppe.

«Renji...»

Ce sont les seules paroles qui arrivent à sortir de ma bouche. Rien d'autre ne me viens. C'est comme si je lui donnait pour ordre de continuer sa douce torture, celle qu'il m'inflige, me laissant languir. Il décrit des arabesques compliquées avec sa langue joueuse sur mon torse, et il dénoue mon obi avec soin et lenteur, avant de le mettre de côté, puis il baisse mon hakama, avec la même méthode que l'obi, sans se presser. Il veut faire durer les choses, et je le sais. Ma fière érection est maintenant devant lui, et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, à l'heure actuelle : qu'il me donne encore plus de plaisir que je n'en ai déjà. Il remonte pour m'embrasser, et il commence à caresser mon membre tendu, et je gémis dans le baiser. Et puis il applique un doux mouvement masturbatoire, me donnant envie d'aller encore, encore, et encore plus loin.

Il rompt le baiser, et il se baisse, pour arriver à hauteur de mon sexe, pour le lécher doucement, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, me faisant de nouveau gémir. Je perdais ce qui me restais de pensées cohérentes, pour me concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il se passait, sur ce que je subissais, sur ce qui me faisait jubiler. Je sentais que quelque chose de fin essayait d'avoir un accès à mon intimité, et je le laisse faire. Je ressens une légère douleur sur cette petite intrusion, mais rien d'alarmant, pour le moment. Puis une deuxième intrusion, et une troisième, et quelques mouvements. La cadence d'allers et de retours sur mon membre était à son comble, et, au sommet du plaisir, je me lâchais dans la bouche de mon lieutenant, et je savais que ce n'était pas fini pour autant.

Je le sens avaler quelque chose. Il remonte en haut sans pour autant retirer ses doigts, et il m'embrasse avec passion et tendresse. Juste après celui-ci, il me demande si je suis prêt. Et, en toute honnêteté, je le suis. Prêt à faire face à ça. Il retire ses doigts, et quelque chose de plus gros se presse contre mon intimité, avant d'y entrer doucement, ce qui m'arracher un léger gémissement de douleur. Il me rassure avec des mots doux et des baisers, et avec mon accord, il se met à mouvoir ses hanches à un rythme alangui, essayant de me faire le moins mal possible.

Dans un des coups du début, je m'arque soudainement, et je laisse un cri de plaisir s'échapper contre ma volonté. Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser, et de continuer ses mouvements de hanche sur un point précis de mon anatomie. Des étoiles commençaient à se dessiner une par une devant mes yeux, et le rythme augmentait, encore, toujours. Il change la position, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse aller en moi avec plus de force, de vitesse, et je remarque rapidement ce changement, mais ça ne m'apporte que du plaisir en plus. Et puis, un dernier coup, qui était brutal et rapide, nous nous lâchons, tout les deux, pour atteindre l'orgasme, ensemble. Il se déverse à l'intérieur de moi, et il se relâche, pour finalement tomber à côté de moi, essayant de reprendre sa respiration du mieux qu'il peut.

Il se retourne avec lenteur, et il m'embrasse doucement. Maintenant, c'est clair dans mon esprit... Il voulait simplement me rendre heureux. Me faire oublier ma solitude.

**END ?**


End file.
